


Man at The Door

by dunkturkey



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkturkey/pseuds/dunkturkey
Summary: When Peter's car breaks down, the first house he happens to come across is Roman's. Smut ensues, with a small bit of feelings towards on another.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey & Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 34





	Man at The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a small side note, they both have their powers in this fanfic, but neither one knows (because they are strangers).

Peter bobs his head as he listens to a random song on the radio, enjoying the night breeze that was blowing into the window of his car and through his messy locks, his arm swimming along the air like waves. He was driving to a random town, wanting to find some sort of new adventure. After all, he is a gypsy. He watched the road tirelessly as he followed along the curved highway. His brow suddenly furrows when he realizes his car was slowing down. He was out of gas and wasn't going to get any farther with his car.

"Fuck! This can't be happening right fucking now," Peter yells, slamming his hand on the steering wheel repeatedly then sitting there for a moment, his forehead resting on the steering wheel as he thought of what to do. He had two options: stay in his car for the night, hoping someone will stop to help him. Or, he could leave his car behind for now and walk along the highway, hoping he would find someone's house, along with someone inside. He chose the latter, even though it was dark outside and he won't know if his car will still be there when he gets back. It doesn't matter. He was always able to find a way to travel, no matter how dangerous. He always had his werewolf strength to protect him from predators. 

He reaches into the backseat and grabs a backpack, stuffing it full of whatever he could grab and stepping out of the car. He gives the car a slap on the hood. "Stay put, girl." 

He jumps when he feels something wet hit his forehead with surprising strength. His looks up toward the sky, but quickly looks back down when he feels more rain hit his face.

"Of fucking course. How wonderful," he huffs. He was tempted to get back inside his car and wait for the rain to stop, but decides against it, his hopes high that someone's house wasn't too far away. He sets off on his walk, paying attention to the side roads he passes, looking for lights or building or mailboxes, whatever he could find. After an hour of walking in the pouring rain, he comes across a side road with a perfectly polished mailbox off to the side. He decides that whoever cared enough to have such a nice mailbox probably had a decently nice house, and decides to walk down the road, hoping it wasn't another dead end like the last one. 

It doesn't take very long for him to find the house at the end of the road. He couldn't have been more right. It was a very nice house with large glass windows and a beautiful car parked out front. He rushes to the door and knocks, not caring that he was about to disturb whoever was inside. He waited a few seconds with no answer, and he tries again, hoping the person wouldn't be angry and turn him away. He smiles when he sees a light turn on inside. The door creaks open and he gasps when he sees a man dressed in plaid pajamas pants at the door. A very attractive man that looked quite tired.

"What do you want? I was trying to sleep," the man asks, clearly wanting to get right to the point. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you but my car broke down maybe a few miles down the road and I was hoping you could some how help me. This is the first house I managed to find," Peter explains, hoping the man would take pity on him. The man at the door opens his eyes a little more to take in Peter's appearance. He obviously saw the water practically pouring off his head and the one bag on his back. It was clear to anyone that was paying attention that Peter was in need of some help.

"Fine. You can come in." The man stepped to the side, allowing Peter to enter his house.

"Thank you. I'm Peter by the way," he says, holding out his hand once inside. The man just shoos away the hand, not caring about formality.

"I'm Roman. You can set your stuff down by the couch over there," he explains, pointing towards the living room. "I guess you can sleep on the couch and in the morning I can help you with your car."

"Thank you. Is there anyway I can compensate you for your trouble? I can pay you for your help," Peter offers, taking off his backpack and zipping open the front pocket in search of his wallet. 

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I don't have any trouble helping a damsel in distress," Roman jokes, giving Peter a little chuckle.

"Well, I know this isn't a hotel, but I would like to be less of a burden to you. Really, it's no trouble."

"Seriously, stop it. I don't need your money," Roman says sternly, wanting peter to drop the subject.

"Ok. Thanks again." Roman nods in nonchalance. "Do you have a shower I could use? My clothes are soaked and kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh, yeah. Up the stairs and to the left. Leave your clothes outside the door and my maid will wash them for you."

"That would be awesome. Do you have some clothes you could lend to me in the mean time?"

"I suppose you could borrow some of my pjs. Unless you would prefer to go nude," Roman flirts, causing a pink tint to flourish on Peter's cheeks. "I'll leave the pjs outside the bathroom door."

Peter nods and heads up the stairs without another word. 

In the shower, Peter can feel his cock beginning to become hard. He ignores it for a while, hoping it would go down on its own. When it doesn't, he starts to think of the most unattractive things, but it doesn't work that well. The thought of Roman keeps flooding his mind. 

Once he had finished his shower and dressed himself in the fresh, folded clothes he found on the other side of the door, he made his way down to the couch. He begins to make his bed with the blankets he found neatly folded there, just like the pajamas left by the bathroom door. 

"I see you made it out alive," Peter suddenly hears, causing him to jump.

"Jesus!" Peter exclaims. He feels his cock grow, and he does his best to hide it by stading with his back turned toward Roman.

"I left the blankets for you," Roman says casually, ignoring Peter's exclamation. 

"Thank you. You can go back to bed if you would like. I'm sorry to disturb you for so long," Peter thanks, moving towards the couch.

Roman ignores Peter's remark about going back to bed and walks up to him, standing only a foot away from his back. "I don't think I want to," Roman says smoothly. "That is, unless you're going to join me."

Peter turns around so that he was facing the man. The smell Roman was giving off was intoxicating to the wolf inside Peter, the smell of blood rushing and sweat and arousal. He was quickly beginning to crave him. He felt the urge to touch him, to run his hands down his spine and along his thighs, to grip the strands of soft hair between his rough fingers. He felt connected to him in some spiritual way, as if they were destined to meet. He grabs to back of his neck and slams their lips together, Roman letting out a small squeal. Peter uses this to his advantage and slips his tongue inside his mouth, desperately wanting to taste him. He runs his tongue along the man's teeth and further to the back of his throat, carressing every inch of his mouth as possible. He runs both hands down from his neck to the small of his back, gripping the skin for a second, enjoying how soft it is. He trails his hands down further, squeezing both cheeks hard when they meet his hands. Roman moans and grips both hands onto Peter's shoulders causing him to smile and break the kiss.

"Should we take this to your room?" Peter asks hastily, the thought of the man wrapped around his cock making him harder by the second. 

"Please," Roman rushes, grabbing his hand, Peter trailing behind him until they reach a large room with a large, messy bed. 

Roman quickly reattaches their lips, his hands tugging the hem of Peter's shirt (technically Roman's), letting him know what he wants. Peter complies and yanks the shirt off, discarding it on the floor and pushing Roman onto the bed. He grabs the bottom of the pants Roman's wearing and tugs them off, leaving him stark naked. 

"Ah, going commando. Bold choice," Peter chuckles, making light of the situation.

Roman ignores him and sits up to grab the hem of the pajama pants on Peter, eager to see the size of his cock. He quietly drops to his knees on the ground and gasps when Peter's cock springs out from his pants to slap his stomach. It was beautifully red, practically throbbing, begging Roman to grasp it with his long, slender fingers, to suck softly on the tip and then quickly take all of him in just for it to hit the back of his throat, letting a small gagging sound crawl out of his mouth. Peter desperately wanted to shove Roman onto his dick, to take control of him and feel his uncontrollable moans engulf his cock as he fucked his face. 

Despite this, he decided to let Roman take control, becoming even more horny as the man took care of his cock from the way he gripped it to the way he sucked gently yet perfectly, giving Peter the right amount of pressure and pleasure. Peter brushes Roman's hair out of his eyes, tucking a finger under Roman's moving jaw to lift his eyes, making intense eye contact, moaning as he watches Roman shoving Peter's cock further into his mouth. A droplet of saliva slips from the corner of Roman's mouth and Peter runs his thumb over it, chuckling when Roman slightly leans his face into his warm touch. 

"Fuck. Pull off or I'm gonna cum," Peter groans, nudging Roman's to get his complete attention. 

Roman obeys and pulls off, staring at the line of saliva that links his mouth to Peter's thick cock. Roman is snapped out of his trance when Peter chuckles and tucks his hands under Roman's armpits, helping to lift the man back onto the bed and turn him over so that he was on his hands and knees.

"What're yo-" Roman begins to ask, but gasps when he feels both cheeks spread and a warm wetness stroke his hole. He softly mewls and leans into Peter's touch, wanting the man to completely devour him. Peter firmly grips both beautiful mounds of flesh, enjoying the way Roman spreads his legs, eager to feel Peter inside of him.

Peter quickly goes to work, his tongue dragging from the bottom of Roman's balls, giving them a small kiss in the process, and making his way up to Roman's tight, pink hole. He thrusts his tongue inside the hole without any warning, causing Roman to squeal and reach out for a pillow to grip onto. He moves himself so that he is laying on his chest, his ass held high in the air for Peter's convenience. Peter brings his hand to Roman's face and he automatically grabs the hand and begins sucking on three of the fingers, Peter still licking and sucking on Roman's clenching hole. Roman feels his cock harden when he starts to think about how those large fingers he was sucking on, coating in a thick layer of his own saliva, was about to be shoved inside him, about to stretch him in preparation for Peter's thick cock. His cock was poking at his stomach, leaking with precum and red from being abandoned. As if on cue, Peter reaches around with his other hand to grip on Roman's cock, allowing the man to feel some relief. When he opens his mouth in a moan, Peter takes his fingers out and brings them up to Roman's hole to massage to rim, his saliva dripping down his own leg and onto the sheets.

"Fuck, please put them inside me. I wanna feel you so badly," Roman moans, wanting so desperately to feel Peter fuck him raw, to stretch his tight hole so perfectly that he'll feel it for days.

"Just be patient," Peter teases, rubbing Roman's hole more slowly now, wanting to see the man squirming beneath him, to hear him beg for his wet fingers, for his cock. Roman does just that, turning him face towards Peter to make eye contact, his bottom lips snug between his teeth, his body unintentionally moving backwards onto peter's fingers. Peter lets the man sink into his fingers, the urge to fuck the man senseless overpowering his need to watch him squirm. As soon as Roman settles completely on Peter's fingers, Peter begins thrusting them in and out at a fast pace, Roman crying out in shock and stimulation, his sweaty fingers gripping his pillow. Peter gives Roman's cock a few tugs before tending to his own cock, the lack of attention to it almost becoming painful. Peter roughly fingers Roman, his beautiful moans music to his ears. 

Roman suddenly takes control, reaching over his bed to the bed side table, Peter's fingers slipping out of him. He grabs some lube and a condom, then turns around to face Peter.

"Sit with your back against the headboard," Roman commands, motioning for Peter to move. Peter obeys with a smirk, quickly turning to watch Roman's every move. He is fascinated by Roman, by his beautiful face and the way he careful moved each of his limbs. Roman scoots towards Peter's cock, condom in one hand and his own cock in the other, quickly giving it a few small strokes. Roman rips open the package with his teeth, spitting out the little piece of plastic he ripped off. He pulls out the condom quickly and grabs the base of Peter's cock. Peter watches closely as Roman places the condom on the tip of Peter's large cock and slowly rolls it down, allowing to the rubber to stretch over Peter and envelope his cock, his precum trapped inside. Roman turns away from Peter slightly to grab the bottle of lube. He squirts a decent amount on Peter's cock, leaving a thick layer pasted on his throbbing cock. He wipes the leftover lube on his bed sheets, obviously not caring that they were expensive.

Roman leans forward to grip Peter's shoulders and moves to straddle his waist. Peter's cock stands tall, Roman's clenching hole a mere inches above Peter's shaft. Roman grips the base and lines it up to his hole. Peter still watches closely as Roman concentrates on guiding Peter's cock inside him. Peter begins stroking Roman's hips and back and stomach and buttocks, everywhere, a soothing gesture that only made Roman want to hurry up to please the man under him. 

Roman finally pushes Peter inside of him, gasping in surprise as he feels the girth of Peter's cock stretch him. Peter makes eye contact with him, that same connection he felt before coming back stronger. He feels his wolf coming to the edge, wanting to shove his cock in him to the brim, to feel the pink hole stretch around him, to take complete control of him. Roman stills once Peter is completely inside of him.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Peter moans once Roman is sitting down completely, still caressing Roman's hips, now moving down to his thighs and cock, wanting to make sure Roman was comfortable. Roman, still gripping both of Peter's shoulders, looks him in the eye and softly kisses him, feeling a kindness toward the man that he had never felt before with anyone.

Roman breaks the kiss and looks at Peter for a few seconds, then begins moving, gasping when the large cock slides out of him slowly and back in quickly. Peter takes a tight grip of Roman's hips and lifts him, giving him perfect access to his hole, allowing him to fuck upward into him. He does so quickly, his cock growing harder as he watches himself slide in and out of Roman's gripping hole. Roman throws his head backwards, moaning loudly in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets behind him next to Peter's calves, helping him to balance. Peter moves one of his hands from Roman's hip onto his cock, watching the man turn into a moaning mess, his hair chaotic and confused, as if it doesn't know what to do with itself. It only made Roman more attractive. At first appearance, Roman seemed like a guy that had his life together. He was clearly rich, the large house and fancy car in the driveway would agree with that. But, once Roman allowed Peter into his bed, he began to see the man unravel. He liked that Roman trusted him enough to allow him to see this side of him. 

Peter's thoughts cause him to feel affectionate toward him, making him want to touch every inch of the man, to take complete control of him and make him his. He continues thrusting upwards while leaning forwards, kissing up and down the man's chest. Roman slows his movements, causing Peter's thrusting to still. He looks into Peter's eyes and kisses him, both hands on Peter's cheeks, his facial hair rough beneath his fingers. 

Peter separates the kiss and says, "I want to try something. Here, stand up." 

Roman does exactly that and looks at Peter, waiting for him to tell him what to do. Peter turns Roman around so that his back was against Peter's chest. He gives the man's neck a small kiss and reaches down to the man's thighs to grip them. 

"I'm gonna pick you up." Peter says in Roman's ear, Roman's head turning to give him an inquisitive look. "Trust me."

Peter decides to put his cock back inside Roman, thinking that it would probably work out the best that way. Roman moans when he feels Peter stretch him. Peter grips Roman's thighs again and lifts Roman up in one motion, using his wolf strength to do so, a small gasp slipping from Roman's mouth, Peter's cock still inside Roman. Roman's legs were spread incredibly wide, making him feel quite vulnerable. This feeling went away when Peter's cock began thrusting inside of him again, his grip on Roman's thighs strong, most likely to leave bruises. Peter thrusts faster, deeper, wanting to feel Roman, to feel all of him.

"Fuck! I fucking love your cock. Jesus Christ, fuck me just like that," Roman moans loudly.

Roman throws his head back when he feels Peter's cock hit his prostate, and rests the back of his head on Peter's shoulder, his back and Peter's chest flush together. Peter thrusted faster, wanting to make Roman feel incredible. Peter was slowly becoming fascinated with the way Roman was letting out small grunts and huffs between his loud moans. He thrusted upward a few more times, slamming directly into Roman's prostate every time until he stills his movements. 

"Why'd you -huff- stop -huff- ?" Peter lifts Roman off his cock, Roman making a small groan in protest, and lays him gently back on the bed.

He crawls over Roman till they are face to face and says, "I wanted to be closer to you." 

Roman smiles and kisses Peter. "I like the sound of that." Peter smiles in response and kisses him again, Roman's legs automatically wrapping around Peter's waist. Peter looks downwards for a moment, his hand guiding his cock back inside Roman. 

"Hurry up. I'm gonna cum soon, " Roman says, letting a small sigh slip from his mouth when Peter begins fucking him again. Roman's arms slip around his Peter's shoulders and he holds him in a tight embrace. Peter tucks his face in the crook of Roman's neck, his scent almost intoxicating. It is the sweetest, sweatiest, most aroused scent he has ever smelt, and he finds himself wishing he could smell it forever. Peter feels the way his wolf reacts to the beautiful smell, and he struggles to contain the animal. With his face still in the crook of Roman's neck, he uses one elbow against the pillow to balance himself while his other hand groping Roman's butt.

peter feels his climax approaching. He begins thrusting harder, faster, deeper into Roman, fucking his brains out as he slowly becomes sloppier, Roman's heavy breathing and short high-pitched moans helping Peter reach his climax. 

"Oh fuck, Peter. I'm gonna cum," Roman moans in Peter ear, his movements coming to a halt. Peter also slows down his movements and looks down at Roman's spazzing cock spewing it's beautiful white ribbons. Peter then looks at Roman's face and sees the way his brow is furrowed, his head tilted backwards in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung wide open. He thrusts one more time, his cock buried to the hilt as he cums.

They lay holding each other for a moment, their lungs panting in a matching rhythm. Roman's legs relax onto the bed in exhaustion, but he leaves his arms around Peter, still wanting to feel close to him. Peter pulls his cock out when Roman lays his legs down, and he winces from the sensitivity. Peter pulls off the condom and ties it, throwing it into the trashcan next to the nightstand. Roman goes to a closest in his room and pulls a hand towel. He wipes his cum off of Peter, Peter's hand then off of himself and throws it a laundry basket in his room, then lays down next to Peter. 

Despite their exhaustion, they end up talking for a while until falling asleep, curled together under the covers.

The next morning, they fucked again. It was a lazy fuck where both of them laid on their sides facing each other, Roman's leg hooked around Peter's hip, Peter's hand tightly gripping Roman's butt, spreading him wider to give him better access. They were constantly kissing each other, their tongues swimming together in an exotic dance.

They ate breakfast together, again talking for a long time. Roman called Peter a tow truck, and helped take care of his car. Even though they had met only that night before, they felt something between each other, and neither one of them wanted to throw that away.


End file.
